ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 525 (15th February 1990)
Plot Dot receives a letter in the post addressed to Rod and thinks it is from Hazel, however she cannot find Rod to give it to him. Arthur tries talking to Michelle about her move but has little success in changing Michelle's mind. Janine causes more problems for Frank and Pat at home; Frank remains in denial about Janine requiring psychological assessment. Pauline and Pete agree to hold a family conference for Michelle to help her see sense. Sharon informs Michelle that she has been advised to rent the flat for the time being, and that a couple have expressed interest in it, and if they like it, they will want to move in in the next week. Michelle is surprised by the news. Danny tries to get into his house but is unable to - Mandy has changed the locks. Danny demands Mandy lets him in. They row as Mandy continues to put forward her ultimatum to him. Cindy visits Michelle and tells her she wants her to look after Steven if anything ever happened to her or Ian. Ricky admits to Pat that Janine has been acting difficultly around him as well. Kathy wants Cindy, Ian and Steven to move into her flat with her. Simon expresses interest in Steven's christening. Sharon picks up on Simon's particular interest in Steven and tells him it is natural to want a family. Danny remains adamant he wants to spend his life with Mandy and his family up in Newcastle. Michelle arrives at No.45 for the family conference. Pauline gives her some harsh home truths which quickly leads to Michelle walking out again. Dot visits Michelle and gives her some words of wisdom. Danny returns from his rendezvous and takes Michelle back over to see Arthur, Pauline and Pete. He explains that his marriage with Mandy was over before he had started seeing Michelle, that their love for each other is genuine, and that he wants to start a new life with Michelle. Michelle agrees with everything Danny has said. Cast Regular cast *Michelle - Susan Tully *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Ricky - Sid Owen *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Janine - Rebecca Michael *Steven Beale - Edward Farrell (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) Guest cast *Danny - Saul Jephcott *Mandy - Charon Bourke *Harry - John Boswall Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *Abercorn B&B - Back garden *43A Albert Square - Kitchen *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Bridge Street Café *Danny's house - Living room Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Pauline tries to warn Michelle not to trust Danny, but can Michelle be swayed? Cindy is planning baby Steven's christening, and Sharon notices Wicksy's special interest... *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,760,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1990 episodes